摩門教
Judah Black (2235 - 2245) Jeremiah Rigdon (2247 - 2253) Daniel (2281) |headquarters =New Canaan |locations =Vault 70 New Jerusalem New Canaan Jericho |parent =Christianity |divisions =Hands of God |members =Judah Black Jeremiah Rigdon Joshua Graham Bert Gunnarsson Driver Nephi Apostle Matthew Apostle Jude Bishop Mordecai Pablo Gabriel Jacob Daniel Marshall Daniel }} 耶穌基督後期聖徒教會（The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints），或大部分的人較熟悉所稱呼的'摩門教會'（英語：Mormon Church） 是源於1830年約瑟·斯密發起的後期聖徒運動所產生的最大教派]。 Overview Adherents, often referred to as New Canaanites, view good works and adherence to the teachings of Joseph Smith as the central tenets of their religion. 教會的開放正典包括了五部經典，分別為《聖經》(包括舊約和新約)、《摩爾門經》、《教義和聖約》和《無價珍珠》。Other than the Bible, the majority of the LDS canon constitutes revelation dictated by Joseph Smith and includes commentary and exegesis about the Bible, texts described as lost parts of the Bible, and other works believed to be written by ancient prophets. Groups of Mormons still survive in the wasteland, mostly in the area that used to be known as the state of Utah, which originated as a safe haven for the Mormons as they tried to escape persecution by establishing a community, which became Salt Lake City. This became the state of Utah when the United States of America won a war against Mexico. Though truly brutal groups like Caesar's Legion will not hesitate to enslave or kill Mormons, most tribals and other organizations leave the Mormons alone, knowing that they often will voluntarily give medical or other aid to groups who need it. The people tolerate the Mormons' preaching because finding help with relatively benign conditions is rare. 背景 2062年摩門教徒們向避難所科技公司買下了位於鹽湖城的70號避難所，準備在裡面度過躲過核戰。然而避難所設定在運行六個月之後，裡面的避難所連體服製造機就會壞掉。The eventual total lack of clothing combined with Mormon religious sensibilities resulted in the single largest block of social data collected during the Vault program. 2190年，避難所開啟，摩門教徒們used the three G.E.C.K.'s within to finally realize Joseph's Smith dream of a New Jerusalem,在鹽湖城的廢墟上建立了新迦南。Between 2220 and 2233, New Jerusalem's intolerant prophet and apostles repeatedly voted to have no commerce with outsiders from other, failed communities, refugees, or tribals. Finally, in 2233, many disgruntled and desperate refugees stormed New Jerusalem's gates and overwhelmed the militia; certain the Mormons were hoarding food and water while everyone outside the city walls suffered and died. Most of the Mormons were slaughtered. The survivors scattered into the desert. Two years after the fall of New Jerusalem, the new living prophet, Judah Black, led most of the remnants of the Mormon community north to Ogden. There, they established the town of New Canaan. A year later, they and a group of squatters got the Jericho Water Plant running fresh water into the city. Judah Black died of old age in 2245, and two years after that, Jeremiah Rigdon emerged from a strange and powerful fever, claiming that an angel appeared to him in a vision, calling him to be the living prophet of God. 2246年，傳教士約書亞·格拉漢姆遇到了天啟追隨者的比爾·卡爾霍恩和愛德華·薩隆，他們三個最終成為凱撒軍團的創建者，bringing great shame to the Mormons. 在第一次大壩之戰失利被處決的約書亞成功生還後，教會熱烈歡迎他的回歸，incurring the wrath of Sallow, now known as Caesar. 2281年，試圖通過功績加入凱撒軍團的白腿部落毀滅了新迦南和它的居民，包括Bishop Mordecai。僅有三十多名平民逃離了白腿部落的殺戮，在丹尼爾帶領下他們一路逃到了錫安峽谷，和當地的部落 - the Crazy Horns, the Dead Horses, the Sorrows and the Tar Walkers一起生活。By the time the Courier arrives in Zion, only the Dead Horses and the Sorrows remain, the other two having fallen already to the White Legs. Daniel and Graham see it as their responsibility to ensure the survival of the native tribes - by any means necessary. Behind the scenes Appearances The Mormons are mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas, and were due to appear in both Black Isle's canceled Fallout 3 and J.E. Sawyer's ''Fallout'' Role-Playing Game. Two Mormons appear in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on, Honest Hearts. See also * New Canaan design document * Burham Springs design document * Jericho design document de:Mormonen en:Mormon Church ru:Церковь Иисуса Христа Святых последних дней uk:Церква Ісуса Христа Святих останніх днів Category:Van Buren religions Category:Fallout: New Vegas religions Category:Honest Hearts factions